


Back to you

by Helplessdreamer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helplessdreamer/pseuds/Helplessdreamer
Summary: Harry decided to go back to Earth 1 and talk with Caitlin.





	Back to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrinityRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRose/gifts).



> This is for my snowells family especially wonderful Trinityrose. happy birthday girl, i hope you like it.

He started to losing his mind. Or that is what he thought. After returning to Earth 2, he realized that he lose one more thing beside his inteligence. At first he thought it was a good thing, that from now he would be free. Free, when she’s not near him. And he hoped that he will press down feelings for her and continue his life.  
But he was wrong. He was so wrong. Said feelings were still there, but much stronger it seems, and God, now when he is away from her, it hurted even more. Back then, on Earth 1, he at least could see her every day, and be sure that she’s alright. And now, instead living his own life, he can’t stop thinking about her.

There is one more problem, he thought - his damn inteligence. When he was genius, he could at least burry himself in work to get her out of his head, and now… what could he do? Find a new passion? New thing he love to do? Yeah right… he is maybe complicate about some things, well most of the things, but when it comes to people and things he love, the list is very short. He love science, he love his daughter more than anything, he love Team Flash (but still can’t believe that he actually told them that) and he love Caitlin Snow. And now… there is no more science for him. Snow is far away, she’s single, but just for now, in fact maybe she already meet someone . Jesse is still with him, but she is grown up, and he don’t want to be burden for her. The last thing he wanted is that his little girl pay price for his stupid decisions.

In the next moment he run out of his office to find Jesse and after few seconds he encountered her.  
“Dad, what’s going on? Are you ok?” she asked with a worry in her voice.  
“Yeah honey, I’m fine.” He assured her, “Listen… I need to go back to Earth 1, there is one more thing I need to do, ok?”  
“Sure, whatever you think you need to do dad. Send everyone my greetings. ”  
“Ok Jesse, I love you.”  
“I love you too” she said but he already disapeard. “He finally decided to talk with her.” She said to herself with a proud smile.

As he step out of the breach, he felt really nervous and insecure. Ok, that’s new. One more new thing, it’s frustrating, he’s not a person who like changes.  
As he makes his way through hallways he heard familiar voices. One belonged to Caitlin, and the other to, him?

He entered the Cortex and obviously he find Caitlin and his doppelganger talking and laughing. Sherloque was first to notice him.  
“Well hello there. You sure are very handsome.”

If Caitlin learned one thing from every Wells it’s if they call someone handsome that must be another Wells. But that mean… no, he is gone, he left you Caitlin, again, she thought, and then she heard something that she missed so much those few weeks.

“Snow.”

She turned around slowly and looked at him with a disbelief and hope.  
“Harry! You are back!” she said and in the next moment she was huging him and he hugged her back really thight, like he don’t want to let go of her again.  
They stood like that for a while just holding each other and they heard someone coughing. Harry let go Caitlin a little frustrated and she broke the silence

.  
“Harry this is Sherloque Wells, he is here to help us catch Cicada, and Sherloque, this is…”  
“…No need for that Dr. Snow.Obviusly this is my doppelganger from Earth 2 about whom you talked so much to me.” Sherloque interupted her.  
Harry lift his eyebrow at Catlin and he could swear that she blushed.  
“I’m gonna go, see you latter doctor Snow.” he said and hugged her whispering to her “Good luck”.  
Pulling away she said “Thank you” and smiled softly at him.  
Harry couldn’t believe his eyes. Is this really happening? He finaly decided to take the risk and tell her everything and this happened. She fell for his doppelganger.  
After Sherloque finally leave, Caitlin looked at Harry like she still couldn’t believe that he is here again.

“I’m so glad you are here, I’ve missed you so much.”  
“About that, I’m not so sure.” He said a little annoyed.  
“What do you mean?”  
“well, you replaced me even faster than the last time I left.” He send her betrayed look.  
“Wait, what, you are jealous?’  
“No Snow, it’s like you guys couldn’t wait to replace me with someone else. ‘The team doesn’t feel complete without Harrison Wells’ I can’t believe that I thought you talking about me especially.”  
“We didn’t replace you, Sherloque is here to help us catch Cicada, nothing more.”  
“Oh really?! It certainly didn’t look like nothing to me.”  
“How dare you?! How dare you to come back and immediately assume that I have something with him? You want to know what I’ve been doing with Sherloque? We talked about you, and I told him everything, in fact he's the only person I could tell that. And you know what? He actually encouraged me to talk to you and told me that everything is going to be alright!” Now she got angry and everything Harry could do is to stare at her, and she continued.  
“And yes I was talking about you. The team doesn’t feel complete without Harry not any other Harrison Wells. But turns out that you don’t want to be a part of the team, because if you want you wouldn’t leave us, again! You wouldn’t leave me.” She said the last part quietly looking at the floor.  
“Snow, Caitlin…” Harry started but she interrupted him. “Don’t. Just leave. That’s what you do best.” 

She didn’t sound angry anymore, just broken, and Harry hated himself for that. He hated to see her sad, especially if he was the reason.  
She turned and started walking out and then he finally spoke. “I was an idiot. I am an idiot. I thought that you deserve someone better and younger, someone without emotional baggage, so I decided to go back to my Earth and try to repress my feelings for you.”  
She turned around and tried to tell him that she’s the one who decides what is best for her but now he stopped her “I never wanted to hurt you Snow, but once again i screwed everything, and I did exactly that. I hurt you.” He sighed.

“So, you telling me that you have feelings for me? All this time?” she took step closer to him.  
“From the moment I saw you for the first time.” Now he was looking at floor.  
“And you didn’t tell me bacause..?”  
“Because I’m much older than you, and from another Earth and my life is so complicated, while you Snow, you are beautiful and brilliant and deserve so much better. You deserve someone better.”  
“I don’t want better.” Now she's right in front of him and he finally look at her. “I want you. I just want, no I need my Harry Wells from Earth 2 because he is perfect just the way he is, with all emotional baggage.” 

When he looked in her eyes, he knew that she really meant it. She wants him, Caitlin Snow wants him, and that was everything he needed.  
He slowly leaned closer like he still wasn’t sure but Caitlin was sure so she kissed him and he immediately kissed her back.  
And in that moment, she saw her future with him. She saw joy and laugh. She saw endless nights of talking and kissing while they are curled on couch in their house. She saw hard times, and him being always there for her. She saw everything. And she knew that this is the right decision.

“Hey Caitlin we all going to Jitters, would you like… What a hell?! What’s going on here?” they heard Cisco, but neither of them actually cared, this was their moment and nothing will ruin it.  
“Oh my little friend, the love is going on, you should know that.” Nothing except that, Harry thought as he heard Sherloque.  
They finally let go of each other and Sherloque broke the awkward silence “Dr. Snow, what did I tell you, everything is going to be great.” He said and wink at her.  
“Wait, you really talk with him? About me? Wow.”  
“Yeah, really Caitlin, with him?” Cisco asked, pretending to be offended.  
“Well Cisco, you were devastated because of Gipsy, and Sherloque is actually good at listening, and at giving advice.” She defended herself.  
“Thank you mon cher.”  
“No, thank you.” She said and hugged him again.  
“Ok, ok, we got it, that’s enough!” Harry took her by the arm and pull her closer to him.  
“No, no, no reason to worry, trust me I tried with this lovely lady, but you are the only one she wants.” Sherloque told him and Harry couldn't help but smirk proudly at that.  
“Ok, this is new.” Cisco was even more confused now.  
“And now, we are going to Jitters to tell everyone that from today we have not one but two incredibly handsome man in our team.” Sherloque glanced at Caitlin and Harry and then he made his way down the hall, the two of them listened to him leaving Cisco behind.  
“Yep, this is gonna be weird. Really weird.” he murmured still confused and then followed them with a smile on his face, because he actually was really happy for his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much so i decided to try and write my first story of them.  
> also this is first time i write in english, so it probably contain mistakes. Any thoughts


End file.
